Bella has fun
by AliceCullensTwinENA
Summary: Summary inside Bella makes Cullen home videos each ch will be a new video..Rated T cause I felt like it JK its K
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight! You can ask my friends! (wait don't they don't know you) **

**(Unless you are my friend) Dunnna not naaaaaaaaaaaa (creepy music!) **

One day Bella wanted to have a little fun! Well seeing as Edward didn't want her to get hurt she had fun while he was hunting! (Alice was blocking out images so Edward wouldn't find out!)

Good Alice!

Bella got out her video camera and snuck into Rosalie and Emmett's closet! Just as she got her camera ready Emmett walked in! He fell over the bed! More like tripped over one of Rosalie's 5in stilettos! Bella whispered to the camera. "Guess I wont be the worlds most clumsiest vampires! Haha he looks so funny!"

When Bella walked out of the room she went into Jasper and Alice's room. First she tapped the room. And commented this as walking around "Room= Jasper= Civil War theme. Closet = Alice+Clothes= Mini Mall!

This room really shows ther personalities!" She hid in the huge closet just in time!

When Bella walked into Carlisles study Esme was whimpering. Someone had ran over a dog! She almost lost it Carlisle was trying to keep him alive cause she might eat him. "Caring and passonite! Something every mother hopes her kid will be! Esme will always be caring and Carlisle will be Pasonite! Ms. Esme's mom must be so proud so must Ms. Carlisle's mom!"

Bella filmed a few other things and then walked into the media room. (A.N. Yes the Cullens have a media room. How else would Emmett put up exploding science experiment on YouTube with Jasper)

After converting everything on to a disk she called all the Cullens down to the media room. Edward had just arrived back home.

**The title came up saying "Cullen home pictures take I" **Bella had taken a collage of pictures and put them into a video form!

**Here is the order of the pictures **

** and Carlisle (Professional) **

**2. Emmett and Rosalie( Professional) **

** and Jasper (Professional) **

Sadly Bella had been dragged along and picture day

**4. Edward and Bella (Professional) **

**5. All the girls **

** the guys **

Bella smirked. Now cam the time where she edited a few pictures.

**7. All the guys in foo uniforms like a huddle. **

**8. Same as no. 7 just in black and white **

**9. Was the girls as cheerleaders (Girls as in Rosalie, Esme, and Alice) standing in ready position. **

**10. Black and white same as no. 7 **

**11. **(Like I said Bella not in the other cheerleading one is located here) **The band bench! Bella sitting there all alone with her instrument! **

**12. Same as no. 11 black and white **

**13. All the guys backs black and white walking off the field. **

**14. Girls black and white walking off field arms chained together **

**15. Family photo of all of them **

**The End **

When The End, came across the screen everyone clapped. Then Esme went up to Bella with Alice and hugged her. Then Edward gave her a great big smooch!

"Bella why aren't you a cheerleader?" Edward asked

"Cause I don't think I would fit in" Bella said. Edward looked at her as if she just said I hate you! You Sparkly Weird Queer Vampire! (A.N/ Not to be a hater but had to add it sorry team Edward fans. I'm all team Emmett!)

"Bella I love you and so does everyone else. Even Rose. Do you know how excited Alice was when she saw the vision of you coming? She was so happy! And that made me happy. You brought all of us out of our shell. We actually interact with humans know! Something we wouldn't ever think about doing! Ever!" All Bella could say was Oh!

**Pictures **

**1. ****./relationships/carlisle-and-esme/**

**2. ****.com/emmett-and-rosalie-twilight-fan-forever/**

**3. ****.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/alice-and-jasper/&usg=_QmjdkssEDVSgHtnh6ffj79irb0Y=&h=369&w=300&sz=28&hl=en&start=0&tbnid=aHuXe2n8wSZW2M:&tbnh=158&tbnw=137&prev=/images%3Fq%3DAlice%2Band%2BJasper%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1341%26bih%3D488%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=679&vpy=99&dur=5330&hovh=249&hovw=202&tx=88&ty=75&ei=Ah5sTJniKcP98Aad5vigCw&oei=Ah5sTJniKcP98Aad5vigCw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0**

**4. ****.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/tg/2009/11/12/new-edward-and-bella-photo/&usg=_fIhZwuY89kK_0tMeAQHlZrvIoO4=&h=351&w=500&sz=49&hl=en&start=395&tbnid=VuNLzLFc9PtZiM:&tbnh=156&tbnw=205&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dedward%2Band%2Bbella%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1341%26bih%3D488%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C11526&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=134&vpy=158&dur=2512&hovh=188&hovw=268&tx=95&ty=126&oei=i0ZsTKn1DIL88Aaz97mdCw&esq=undefined&page=32&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:395&biw=1341&bih=488**

**5. ****./3333/3222016976_d6f65190af_**

**6. **

**That was all the photos I could find! **

**Well Watcha think add more? Delete it? Comments necessary even if you arent a member! Thanks! I love it when you all review (not in a weird way!) **

**Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Fellow Readers and Writers, _

_This story is very popular. So I was wondering if people really want more. _

_Please review or Private Message me to let me know if you would like me to _

_Write more and what I should write to. _

_I am now on Facebook so please private message or review for my name. _

_Peace, Love, Fanfiction _

_AliceCullensTwinENA : ) _


End file.
